1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus for establishing a communication between an image capture apparatus and a lens unit to control the lens unit, the lens unit, a communication controlling method, and a diaphragm controlling method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional image capture apparatus equipped with a detachable lens unit (hereinafter referred to as “interchangeable-lens camera) is mainly directed to capture a still image and a communication mode suitable for capturing a still image is used as a communication mode of controlling a mounted lens unit. However, recently, a product capable of capturing a moving image has been wanted in a field of an interchangeable-lens camera and thus a control of a lens unit suitable for capturing a moving image is wanted in the interchangeable-lens camera. However, the mode of communicating with the lens unit in the conventional interchangeable-lens camera is adapted to a communication mode suitable for capturing a still image, so that the control of the lens unit by using the conventional communication mode has not been suitable for capturing a moving image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-258558 discusses a method for using a plurality of communication modes in capturing a moving image since an increased communication traffic is required in capturing a moving image more than in capturing a still image; however, a control for switching the communication mode or a control of diaphragm are not considered in the method.